1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for preparing powder carrying nano gold by thermal decomposition.
2. The Prior Arts
Nano gold draws a great attention because it can be widely applied in the fields of medicine, health, biochemical engineering, and catalyst for air cleaning. Currently, reduction method is a mainly method to prepare nano gold. In order to obtain dispersed nano gold particles, dispersant agents and surfactants which may be harmful to human body are usually used in the preparation process of reduction method. Moreover, the product prepared by reduction method is a nano gold solution, which contains less gold particles, and it is difficult to industrialize because the nano gold particles have to be isolated from a solution of large volume. Besides, pure nano gold powder is easy to agglomerate and is not convenient to use. Dispersion and application of nano gold will become easier if some inorganic material or natural mineral is used as a carrier to attach nano gold to prepare a carrier powder carrying nano gold.